1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blinds, and more particularly, to a layered blinds device that independently manipulates light and view.
2. Related Art
Blinds are found in most residences and places of business. They control light penetration and view/privacy. Blinds most commonly used today are Venetian blinds or louvered shading systems. Although adjustable, these blinds are limited in that they do not allow for the independent manipulation of light penetration and view transparency. Adjusting traditional blinds to alter light penetration inevitably influences view transparency. Likewise, adjusting traditional blinds to alter view transparency inevitably influences light penetration.